Greatest Mistake
by AliciaStarrz
Summary: Troy Bolton has tried everything to forget about the love of his life, but everything, everyone, reminds him of her. He can't move on, so he has to go back to her, even if she is supposed to get married in less than a month.


"I had a great time…" Jessica, the redhead, smiled as she pecked the tall, blue-eyed man's cheek. "Call me sometime, won't you?"

The man nodded with a smile as he watched his date walk up the staircase and into her apartment building, mentally noting to never call her again. As the door shut, he turned around on his heels and walked back to his black Audi. Thank god it was 2 AM or the paparazzi would probably be swarming him. He heard the clicks of one camera, but that was just about it.

He told Miley this would be a bad idea. He couldn't date. Every girl wanted to use him for his money, his fame, or was just too damn weird and had ex boyfriend issues. This was a waste of his time. He sighed as he slipped into his car and sat, staring at the bumper of the car in front of him. He couldn't date another woman, because he couldn't love any one of them. His heart already belonged to another, even if they didn't believe so. He sighed, staring his engine as he tried his best to push the image of the most beautiful brunette he'd ever seen, to the back of his head.

After 5 minutes of driving, his phone began to ring. He turned his head emotionless as he stopped at a red light. Miley. He sighed as he unlocked his iPhone, putting the phone on speaker.

"So… how did it go!" The bubbly strawberry blonde asked. "Did you like her? Are you gonna call her again?"

He was prepared to answer, when he heard the phone rattling, like there was a struggle for the phone.

"Let go!" Another voice came in, and a repeated slapping sound. "Argh!" The familiar voice made his lips curl up into a smile a bit. "Hey Troy…" She said softly. "Tell me, did you like her? You are not calling her again, are you?" She asked a bit knowingly.

"No… I'm not. She has boyfriend issues that I do not want to get mixed up in."

She sighed. "Exactly… I told Miley that she was a bad choice, but she never listens to anyone. I'm sorry… We could try again if you'd like… one last time? I think I have the perfect girl for you." He could hear her smiling hopefully, but he couldn't. Not another one. This was his 8th date since Gabriella, and they were all disasters. He didn't want to hit 9, especially not 10.

"No… Sharpay, I'm not ready to date, not after Gabriella. It makes no sense because I mentally compare them all to her and they all fair miserably. I'm tired, I just want to go home and sleep." He announced. "I'm sorry… but I can't do this anymore." He stated and knew she was ready to fire back with a long lecture, so he quickly hung up, groaning as his head ache he had gotten from the beginning of the night, kicked in fiercely. He just wanted to go in a corner and wait for the golden doors. His life was going in a downwards spiral too quickly for him to grab control of it, and it all started and ended with Gabriella Montez.

10 minutes later and he was at his building. Greeted by the doorman, he nodded, walking into an open elevator. As he pressed the 24th floor, a brunette walked in, the heels of her stilettos clicking to the marble floor. His eyes followed the silver heels, remembering Gabriella used to wear the same ones. God, he had to get over her! He looked up quickly to see the girl staring at him with a smile on her face as the elevator doors closed. "See something you like?" She asked playfully, moving beside him subtly.

His eyes fell to her leggy figure. She reminded him much of Gabriella, god… "I'm sorry…" He muttered. He hadn't even notice the old lady standing beside him until the elevator stopped at the 4th floor and she slowly walked out, taking her precious time. "I didn't mean to stare…" He said as he watched the woman walk out.

She nodded. "I figured…" She laughed a little, sticking her hand out. "I'm Trisha." She smiled up at him, and he cautiously took it, shaking her hand. "And you are Troy Bolton… owner of Bolton Industries. New York's hottest playboy." She smirked as his left eyebrow rose. "I do my homework…" She said and removed her hand, leaning back on the wall of the elevator. "I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other." She said as the elevator dinged, and opened to the 23rd floor. She eyed him with a smirk on her lips, before walking out of the elevator. She turned around, revealing her eyes to be a bright emerald green, something Gabriella definitely did not have. She had chocolate brown eyes that he adored with all his heart. "I expect you to call me tomorrow night…" She said before the doors closed.

His jaw almost dropped. Never had he met a girl so forward… The thing he loved about Gabriella was she was sort of shy. She kept to herself but when amongst people she knew, people she cared about, she would be the life of the parTroy. He decided to ignore it as he reached his floor. He was definitely not going out with her. She was way too much like Gabriella and it would just hurt him in the end.

As he walked into his apartment, he removed his black leather jacket and grabbed the first bottle of vodka he could find. His answering machine was beeping, annoying the hell out of him and not mending his headache at all. He quickly slammed his hand down on it, meaning to delete it until he heard the fist beep, and a voice on it he hadn't heard in over a year.

"Hi… Troy." The sweet, angelic voice filled his ears and he dropped the empTroy glass in his hand, not caring that it shattered. "It's me…" He almost laughed, of course it was her. He would know her voice anywhere. "I-I thought you should hear it from me first before someone else and they screw everything up…" She said with a small laughed. "I-I'm getting married. I had to move on Troy. I can't be hung up on you my entire life when you don't return the same feelings I have for you. I am sorry I couldn't tell you this in person, but then again if I did I probably would just cave and come running back to you." His heart sped up at the thought. He would give anything for her to come back. He took a step closer. Married? Wait, she was getting married? "I hope you found someone… Gosh..." She sniffed. She was crying. "I'm kinda glad I got your answering machine because I wouldn't be able to take how I know you would react. "Please… just be happy, like how I finally am…. Goo-" There was a man's voice in the background that stopped her. A harsh tone, but it made her laugh… He made her laugh… His eyes shut in defeat as tears slipped down his cheeks. "Goodbye Troy…"

As it cut off, his eyes widened. No! It couldn't be over. He had to hear her voice. Why did she hang up? His tears fell fiercely as he quickly pressed replay, but then he couldn't listen to her saying she was marrying another man. He couldn't… He ripped the machine out and threw it at the opposing wall. His breathing became unsteady as he went on a rampage, throwing and breaking anything he could get his hands on. How could she marry another man? How could she be so damn stupid and not know that he loved her with all his damn heart, every part of him loved every part of her. After about 5 more minutes of constant cursing, more shattered glass, a broken chair and table, as well as broken objects everywhere, he finally stopped, staring down at a necklace he desperately tried finding for a year now. He fell down to his knees, picking up the necklace. He had hoped that she had taken it with her when she left, but this just shattered his theory. The engagement ring sparkled in the light as he quickly looked away, throwing it at the wall furiously before he crawled backwards, hitting the wall. His tears hadn't stopped. They couldn't stop. Why did she make him feel like this? Why did he love her so much?

"Troy! Wake up!" He felt a hard slap across his face, making his eyes flutter open. "Thank god, you're alive." Miley sighed in relief as Sharpay paced back and forth.

"What the hell happened?" She asked furiously. "You destroy your house and everything in it, for what? Plus in here reeks of Vodka." Sharpay hissed as she crossed her arms. "Explain! Now!"

He stared at his little sister, Miley, emotionless. "She's getting married…" He announced, standing up slowly.

Miley eyes narrowed. "Married? She? She who? Whose getting married?" She asked in confusion.

Sharpay's eyes softened, quickly understanding. "Miley, how about you go into the bedroom for a second. I need to talk to your brother for a second."

"What? I'm not going anywhere!" She hissed angrily.

"Miley! Go! Now!" The blonde almost screamed, and Miley's eyes quickly softened as she looked back at her brother one last time before going into the bedroom.

He stared at the sofa emotionless. "She's getting married…" He said and scoffed. "She said that she wanted to tell me before I heard it from someone else. _She said _that she wished she could tell me in person but she might end up running back to me!" He hadn't realized the pain in his voice till the first tear fell. "He made her laugh…" He whispered. "The way I used to make her laugh…"

Sharpay slowly approached him from behind, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry…" She whispered and nuzzled his neck softly. "I don't know what else to say… but it's been a year Troy."

"Get off!" He growled, pushing her off. "You honestly think I don't know it's been a year? You think I don't want to move on? I can't! The woman thinks I do not love her and I have no idea why she even thinks that! If I couldn't just know where the hell she was…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

Sharpay stared at him, staring at the broken man before her. "Don't get mad…" She muttered, as he slowly looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. "I know where she is…" She trailed off.

His eyes widened, his jaw clenching as he grabbed her by her arms. "You know where the hell she is and you didn't tell me?" He screamed. "How long did you know?" He screeched.

"Only for a few weeks I swear!" She almost cried as his gripped tightened on her. "I'm sorry, okay! I just thought it would be best if you moved on because of all the pain she caused you. I-I thought you were moving on! I am sorry!" She began to cry as she saw the disappointment and disgust towards her in his eyes. "I wanted to tell you, but I just-I thought she caused you so much pain, she didn't deserve _you _anymore." She cried, taking a step towards him but he quickly put his hand up, stopping her in his tracks.

His piercing blue eyed filled with tears, darkened, the longer he stared at her. "How exactly is any of that your decision to make? Because your head over heels in love with me? Is that it Sharpay? You didn't want her around anymore because you want me? Am I right, or am I fucking right?" He hissed. "I am not stupid, and the subtly kisses here and there just proves my theory. I cared for you once, but you are nothing compared to her. No one compares to her!" He spat furiously. "I may have cared for you once, but I never loved you and you need to get that through your fucking head!" He screamed. "Now, where the fuck is she?"

She stared at him brokenly. "I am so-"

"Where is she?" He screamed.

She jumped, terrified of what he was capable in this state of mind. "She went home first… then Hawaii, and now she's in Miami right now…"

He stayed silent for a minute or two, before turning towards her. "How…?"

"A private investigator…"

His eyes darkened. "You paid mine off, didn't you?"

"Look, I just thought you were bet-"

"Don't think for me." He threatened, before storming to the corner of the room and picking the necklace up, before leaving the apartment.

Miley slowly walked out of the bedroom, glaring at Sharpay. "You knew this entire time and you didn't tell him? How could you do that? You saw how much he was suffering without her, if you did love him you would know that she is the only one that makes him truly happy. Sure, I would want him to move on, but it's obvious he can't. It's obvious he's still in love with her! I would never do something that stupid! You just drove him out of your life because you care only about what you want, not want he needs. He _needs _to see her. Even if it doesn't work out, he needs to do this for closure…" Miley sighed. "You should go…"

Sharpay nodded slowly. "I am sorry…"

"Sorry does not cut it." Miley spat at her, the Bolton in her, showing. "Leave." She growled.

**So this is a new story. Tell me if you like it or not. I don't know how long it will be exactly, but I'm really excited for it.**

**xxx**


End file.
